Thank You
by Genuhsis
Summary: a bit off-character, but its E/G


Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did…It wouldn't be as good.  
Summary: It's a bit E/G during the car and some after moments. I'd write smumt, but 1) I can't. 2) E/G aren't…it wasn't their thing yet.

Notes: If you love it (or like it) comment! If you don't-write me a msg and telling meh what you didn't like. I need to know this stuff! (and have a one on one with advice. Thus the msg)  
Also-ty to my beta who doesn't watch L&O:CI [lame I know!] but she beta'ed this for meh!!

- - - - - - - - -

"Are you ready?" she looked at him, but only caught the side of his face. He turned to her, but her eyes were already facing the road. His mind raced and suddenly a smile spread across his face and he felt her hand on his.

This case had been particulary hard near the end, but those were the cases in where Eames comforted him. For this sole reason, these cases were his favorite. As he felt her hand squeeze his-he turned his head and risked a glance at her. She was beautiful, no denying it. She was intelligent, beautiful and, here's the downfall, his partner.

She understood him in ways no one else could. She had once said that he was an "acquired taste", and she'd managed to not only get used to his "taste", but to control him. She kept him in line and best of all- she kept him sane and happy.

At some point he'd realized that without his job he had nothing. Seconds after that realization, though, she had walked in with Peter Lyons and he felt the pit of his stomach turn. He was hit with the realization that without Eames, he was lost.

Somewhere along the way Eames, his job and his life had all interwined, yet he was alright with it. The thought wiped the smile off his face as he felt the car come to a halt. Their hands separated as they both took their seatbelts off and made their way to Eames' house.

Once they both were inside, Goren made his way to her couch. He unbuttoned only the bottom two buttons of his coat and closed his eyes, taking in the smells and sounds of her house.

Eames made her way to the kitchen and took out the necessary things. She found herself smiling as she took out two plates. Although these cases were hard, especially on her partner, she still enjoyed the small things from these cases the most. When her hand found its way to his, when their fingers entwined in a perfect match.  
When they came to her house and she cooked his favorite meal and just the fact that she could help him out always made her smile.

She swirled and stirred the cheese in the pot, part of her wishing he would simply walk into her kitchen and embrace her. She shook her head, pushing thoughts like that away. He was her partner and that was all, she thought, as she let out a sigh. She focused on the food, making a shopping list in her head whenever there was no food to think about.

He listened to her work in the kitchen. Smiling, he thought of her in the kitchen and he imgagines himself walking up behind her and hugging her tightly, his body pressed against hers in a perfect match. His thoughts broke as he heard her washing the pans. He had come to notice that she was never still in the kitchen, not for a minute.

He heard the water stop, Eames walking, then there was a pause. She walked out and looked at him, smiling. He stood and walked to her and stopped in front of her. He smiled as she unbuttoned the final buttons of his coat. She smiled, turned and began to walk away, he waited a few seconds before he began to walk. She was senior officer, and a lady, giving her two reasons to walk in front of him, but secretly, he enjoyed watching her walk. She had a confident, but graceful and dominent walk which fascinated him.

They walked into the dining room, which had been set for two, a sight he was not used to. He pulled out her chair and she sat down, waiting for him to sit before she took her fork. Once she was sitting, he looked at his plate and grinned. She'd made him this meal a total of 7 times, including this time. He smiled a he picked up his fork, taking the time to appreciate what was on the plate. Mac and cheese separated neatly from the brocolli, and the pork chop placed neatly, ready to be cut.

"Thank you Alex" was all he said as he gently squeezed her hand, smiling with complete bliss, into her eyes, hoping his eyes could express how truly grateful he was.

She didn't reply, not in words, but she smiled at him with a look of love that made him fall even more in love with her, although he still wondered how that was possible.

They began to eat, a comfortable silence filling the room, the only words spoken being, "The salt please Bobby."


End file.
